jetfandomcom-20200216-history
Takayama
Located in the Hida region of northern Gifu Prefecture, is a city of about 100,000 people. Although most of the population is concentrated near the center of the region designated as Takayama, the city stretches over an area of more than 2000 km². Most of the area designated as Takayama-shi is mountainous, hilly, and/or forested, and thus sparsely populated. Transportation Getting in To/from the airport By train Takayama has a JR train station near the center of the city, running four tracks. The JR Hida line runs from Nagoya to Takayama. Limited express trains to Nagoya run about once every hour. Local service into southern Gifu moves slower, but also runs about once an hour. By bus Takayama also has bus service to Nagoya, as well as to Shinjuku in Tokyo, to Kyoto and Osaka, and to Matsumoto in Nagano Prefecture. Nine buses run between Takayama and Nagoya each day. Bus service to/from Tokyo includes six buses in the summer, and four buses the rest of the year. Four buses run daily on the Matsumoto line, and Kyoto/Osaka has two buses each day. By car Takayama lies along Japan's Highway 41, which runs from Nagoya in the south to Toyama in the north. It is also the terminus of the Tokai-Hokuriku expressway, which runs south to intersect with the Meishin and Chuo expressways. Getting around Working JET placements High School ALT Positions Hida Academic SHS (斐太高校) Takayama Industrial SHS (高山工業高校) Hida Takayama SHS: Okamoto Campus (飛騨高山高校岡本校舎) Hida Takayama SHS: Yamada Campus (飛騨高山高校山田校舎) - This school, formerly Hida Nourin SHS (斐太農林高校), is the agriculture and forestry school for the Hida area. It services approximately 300 students in three grades. Students are divided into specializations for horticulture, biological production, and environmental science. Yamada Campus includes a number of orchards, greenhouses, and fields, as well as a small research forest. A wide variety of domesticated animals including horses, cows, pigs, chickens, rabbits, and sheep are kept at the school. The ALT based at Yamada Campus also spends one day a week working at the Hida School for the Developmentally Handicapped, which is located less than a kilometer away. Junior High ALT Positions Central Takayama: Hie JHS Higashiyama JHS Matsukura JHS Nakayama JHS Outer Takayama: Kiyomi JHS Kuguno JHS Shokawa JHS Takane JHS Incoming/Outgoing JETs High School Positions open for the Fall 2007 JET intake Hida Takayama SHS: Okamoto Campus Hida Takayama SHS: Yamada Campus Foreign community Sightseeing Places to visit Festivals Takayama is most famous for its spring and autumn festivals. The Takayama festivals are among the biggest in Japan, ranking just below Kyoto's Gion-matsuri in terms of popularity and attendance. Other festivals are held throughout the year, including a handheld fireworks festival in the summer. Shopping Supermarkets Department stores Home & Garden stores Book shops Others Eating Fast food Japanese food Foreign food Drinking Izakayas Bars Living Banks Post offices Medical facilities Libraries Hair dressers Sports facilities Travel agents Map 36.14976166331497,137.2470474243164,Valor Shopping Center 36.20428681440831,137.22228527069092,Apita Shopping Center 36.151888474031395,137.26305484771728,Takayama Movie Theater 36.15031611239988,137.23309993743896,Big Arena Sports Complex External links *Takayama City official homepage (English) *Takayama City official homepage (Japanese) Category:Gifu Prefecture Category:Articles using Google maps Category:Gifu Prefecture